The Dating Lessons
by saritat
Summary: TWILIGHT AU/HUMAN. Edward and Bella are friends who have known each other since they were kids. When Edward finds out about a "pesky little secret" of hers, of course he wants to help. Isn't he just the man for the job?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Dating Lessons **

**Prologue **

To say that Edward Cullen was a little surprised would be the grandest understatement of the year, or perhaps the millennia.

"You've never done it? _Ever?" _he asked in horror.

Bella Swan flushed, but refused herself the luxury of getting defensive.

"I came very close with Mike, but somehow it just never happened. He wasn't that into me, I guess." She seemed somber, as if the thought of yet another male not being all that into her was extremely distasteful.

"Hmmm. I had always assumed. This is a lot to take in." Edward teased, resulting in a huff from his best friend. Well, his best female friend anyway. Or better yet, his only female friend if his brother's fiancée didn't count.

"Just why is my sexual status so interesting to you all of a sudden? And what difference does it make, anyway?"

Edward cocked his head thoughtfully, considering what words to use. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, so Bella knew that whatever he was going to say should be taken with some grain of salt.

"Well, consider it like this. Your best friend is a pastry chef. By default he's supposed to be efficient in everything from éclairs to chocolate pralines. You always talk about pastries and chocolate and he gives you his point of view and knowledge as a chef. And then you find out he only knows the theory, and he never made any of those tasty morsels himself. Now, would you trust this man's opinion or advice in baking a cake?"

Bella was dumbfounded.

"Are you seriously comparing the little detail of my virginity to a pastry chef that doesn't know his craft?"

"Being a pastry chef is just an example. I'm comparing you to anyone who knows their stuff in theory, but not in action. And here we all have thought you know what you were talking about!" he mock complained.

"I object! I can have an opinion on certain issues without having the first hand experience. And I never claimed to know more than I do. I _know _stuff, just not all of it."

"The experience I'm talking about isn't primarily to do with hands."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed in shock. She knew she must have been as red as a tomato by now.

"This is just what I mean, you're already blushing. In five minutes you were reduced from a young woman of the world into a blushing virgin, no pun intended. It actually looks good on you. But what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do about it'? What am I _supposed _to be doing about it?"

Bella could hear it in her own voice that she had crossed the line from testy to defensive by a mile. She didn't know exactly why it bothered her that Edward now knew about her last vestige of maidenhood, but it did bother her and she felt quite embarrassed about the show he was putting on. And it was just a show; of course it was. Why else would he seem _that _interested? In his own way, he had a certain flair for dramatics. And it wasn't like she had been his go-to – person about sexual advice anyway. Not that he seemed to need any, she admitted. She had, however, given him some insight into the female heart and mind. And that didn't require sexual experience.

"Well, are you just going to keep waiting for the perfect guy, Mr. Right if you will, and sit on it?"

"As opposed to what, wise guy? I'm not going to do it with just anyone for the sake of doing it. It's not like I've been holding onto it, I haven't, but I plan to be a _bit _picky about who I'm going all the way with."

"I didn't mean you should do it with just anyone, but I don't know if you should wait a lot longer, either," he shrugged. "You aren't getting younger."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Maybe you need some… I don't know… _dating lessons _or something."

"Sex lessons?"

"Now did I say that? Although they should end in sex, I think, but first, a build up. I think you could skip the dinner and movies bit but definitely kissing and petting and groping and then into the real thing."

"Just what are you on about? Are you _delusional?_"

"Of course I'm not delusional. Just think of me as your coach. We're going to take care of that pesky little thing."

And then Edward ruffled her hair and smiled the smile of a mother hen.

"Awww, my little Bella is going to be a woman."


	2. Lesson One: Touching Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Dating Lessons **

**Lesson One: Touching - Bella **

I didn't think this was such a good idea, but how to convince Edward of that? When he got something in his head he was as impossible to derail as his sister, Alice. It was even more troubling that I truly couldn't fathom why he cared about my inexperience enough to actually take action himself. Sure, he was a very good friend, but I was on the assumption that guys rarely sacrificed themselves if it involved having sex with someone they weren't terribly attracted to.

Then there was the other assumption, a cliché really, that all men would gladly stick it into anything and anyone that moved. So far I had only met men that were far more particular.

Of course I didn't want to do it with some sleaze that just wanted to lay anyone, but it wasn't doing good for my self-esteem that no one had ever even tried to _work _for it. How stupid did the man have to be if he didn't realize how much he could gain from just a little sweet talk? It seemed that no one would bother to sweet talk me into anything, even Mike Newton.

Mike was the closest thing that I had ever had to a boyfriend, but we hadn't dated long until he went back to his ex-girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. I guess that made me his rebound girl… or even worse, the girl that put him off enough to go back to that… _witch. _I hadn't gotten along with Jessica, even in school, but still calling her a witch, even in my own head, made me feel guilty.

I did go on dates, especially first dates. I preferred group outings where the pressure was less. Maybe I had too many guy friends. I thought of Emmett and how he could intimidate lesser men into submission and fleeing the scene with a single glance. Wimps! I definitely wanted a man that would be able to face a stare down from Emmett Cullen.

If I were completely honest, Edward was sort of my hero. I had known him since I was a little girl. My parents had divorced when I was just a baby and my dad Charlie had stayed in Forks, while my mom Renee had moved to Phoenix. I lived with Charlie most of the year and the holidays with Renee. It wasn't an ideal solution, but better than listening to their fighting, I guess. I loved them both and I knew they loved me, so it wasn't terrible.

Anyway, I first got to know Edward as Alice's big brother, or rather, as Alice's other big brother. Emmett was the _big _brother, even then. Alice was my first friend and she's still my best friend after all these years. Edward was two whole years older than Alice and me, and that had made him seem so grown up and wise. He teased us, took care of us and sometimes got us into trouble. Alice and I adored him, and we adored Emmett. Emmett was a year older than Edward and he was always bigger and bulkier than anyone his age. He always said what was on his mind, and he was a good person to spend time with.

Edward had unruly copper hair that always stuck out and green eyes with light brown flecks in them. He was average height and lean, but he had hidden strength in his arms. I knew that, because he liked picking up either Alice or me and then twirling us around like rag dolls. He was an ideal big brother, really. Especially to an only child like me.

I was always scrawny and pale, and lo and behold, I still am. I know I'm not unattractive but I'm not anything special to look at, either. My hair is medium brown and my eyes are a darker brown. I have a nice enough face with clear skin (my best physical feature, I'm sure) and modest curves. Yes, I would have liked to be curvy, but the odds just weren't in my favor.

So now I was going to be getting dating lessons from Edward Cullen, my childhood hero and my first adolescent crush. The man who could get any woman he wanted. This was so… thoroughly embarrassing.

And what were we going to tell Alice and the others, or had he already taken care of that? I didn't know how I would have taken it if I were her. It was a bit strange, wasn't it, your own brother offering to teach your best friend so she could get rid of her virginity.

"The first lesson should be in touching," Edward informed me.

"Touching? I thought kissing was the first base," I said in confusion.

"No, no, no. If we were doing this correctly, we would have started with subtle glances, and me finally asking you out on a date. Of course, you could also have been the aggressor. After the date and a possible peck on the cheek there would be more dates and talk, until the touching."

"So what does this 'touching' of yours entail?"

"Just simple things, like my hand on your arm, my breath on your neck and by your ear. After that we would kiss, and I would touch you on top of your clothes, then under your clothes, and so on. But those are lessons two and three, possibly four."

"How many lessons are there, anyway?"

Edward scrunched up his face in thought, and replied, "Five, I think."

"And five is the intercourse?" I made sure.

"Yes." Edward was all business and it made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. And what did you tell Alice?"

"I don't think Alice and the others need to know about this arrangement. We can tell them if you want, but I thought you might appreciate some privacy. I did however talk to Alice about the possibility of a slight makeover –"

"Slight makeover? You know Alice doesn't _do_ slight makeovers, and I don't want to end up looking like some Vogue hussy."

"I may have gotten over exited there, but I promise I'll make sure you won't look like a hussy. Although, who knows, maybe the look would suit you and get more men interested in you."

"So you're saying that men aren't interested in me because I dress comfortably and conservatively? Not all of us have Rosalie's figure or Alice's confidence and fashion sense, you know! I just want to be me. If the guy can't get it up for me like that, he's not the one." I snapped. Rosalie was Emmett's fiancée. She was fierce, blond, tall and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And Alice, petite and delicate Alice with her cropped black hair… why would I even try to compete?

Edward stared at me like he had never seen me before. It would have been funny if it weren't so infuriating.

"Did… did you just use the phrase 'can't get it up for me' in reference to a man's privates? I'm shocked!" He asked, staring at me in awe.

"Gah! This is what I've been trying to tell you all this time! Even though I may be a 'blushing virgin,' the thought of a man's privates isn't completely new to me. I am 22 years old. I have hormones! I have fantasies. I have—"

I stopped in mid-rant, realizing what I had been saying. All of my blood rushed to my cheeks and I wished I could just crawl under a rock and hide.

"You have fantasies?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Of course I do. I'm not telling _you _about them, though, you nosy bastard."

"Oh, why not? It would be interesting, _and _give me an idea of what I'm working with."

"Alright. Perhaps when we get closer to the fifth base or lesson or whatever it is. But not now."

"Bellaaaa!" he whined, trying to dazzle my secrets out of me.

"Forget it. Now let's get to the touching already!"

"At least you're eager, Bella."

He sounded husky, but I knew it wasn't because of me, or the situation, but because he was supposed to sound husky before touching a woman. He was doing it for my benefit, but I found myself hoping that he would have reacted more genuinely, even if it had made him seem less enthusiastic.

Edward got up and dimmed the lights in his small living room and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he whispered.

I pondered the pros and cons of answering honestly, but decided to bite the bullet and tell him the truth.

"A bit."

"Is it because of me?" Edward asked looking completely serious for a change.

"Yea, but let's just get on with it."

"You sure can stroke a man's ego."

I wanted to tell him that his ego wasn't the only thing of his that I would have liked to stroke, but thought better of it. I wanted to make this easier, not harder, and I wasn't such an expert on stroking men anyway. I wouldn't have wanted to mess it up, even as practice, with my volunteered guinea pig.

I twitched like I had been electrocuted when I felt him touch me, though it was only his hand on my wrist. He stroked my hand slowly towards the tips of my fingers, all the while murmuring soothing words as if to a frightened bird. I let out a small sigh, pushing myself almost imperceptibly towards him before I even realized what I was doing. I felt mortified, and Edward laughed softly.

"It's alright Bella. You're _supposed _to show a man you like his touch. Only if you really do of course; if you don't you have my permission to knee him in the groin."

Both of us laughed a little, but my laugh sounded shrill even to my own ears.

Next, Edward moved his hand on my arm and leaned towards my neck where he just breathed in and out. Suddenly my heart started beating like an irregular jackhammer as I felt a long, slow lick on my neck, and then he blew on the same exact spot. I was covered in goose bumps and I was certain that all the hairs on my neck were standing out straight. This couldn't still be the first base, could it?

As if sensing my thoughts, Edward pulled away from me and smiled briskly.

"I guess that's enough for tonight. Lesson two will be kissing."

I trembled, and hoped that he didn't catch it.


	3. Lesson Two: Kissing Edward

Dating Lessons

Lesson Two: Kissing - Edward

I couldn't explain to myself why I'd gotten so into this thing right from the start. Hell, it had _all _been my idea, and I'd had to peer pressure Bella into it. I felt a twinge of guilt over that; maybe she truly wasn't ready. I pushed the emotion away again, repeating to myself that she was old enough for it, and she was old enough for this. And she had said that she hadn't been _trying _to save herself.

I didn't know what my exact plan was… was I just going to go from lesson two, to three, to four, and finally end up having sex with her, or was I going to give her a little shove and encouragement and then watch her pair herself up, at least for one night, with someone else? It might be better for her self-esteem if she found the guy herself – it would be someone who was really attracted to _her,_ as opposed to just her best friend's brother. The thought didn't give me as much pleasure as it should have. I wanted to screen the man she chose, to have veto. What if she chose someone who was wrong?

The first lesson had gone okay. She had been nervous and admitted as much, although I was sure she had been touched like that before. That really wasn't the issue, though, was it? I bet she had been kissed plenty, too, but this whole thing was about new and _better _experiences, self confidence brought from said experiences…and making her a 'woman.' I felt quite pompous for even thinking that I could be so vital in making someone a woman… but it wasn't really me, so much as the experience itself. I was sure I was better at it than damn Newton, who had his mind in the gutter but whose eyes strayed to anyone with a pair of legs. But what did I know of womanhood? Nothing. Femininity was something far more potent and mysterious than just sex or nylons and make up. I knew Bella was female, and a woman, with or without my help or hindrance. But for some reason I had offered myself for the job.

Keeping this from Alice would be definitely hard, if not impossible. When I'd told Bella that we probably ought to keep this to ourselves, I had more hoped than believed that Alice could be kept in the dark. Alice had an uncanny ability to read people and know what was going on under the surface. Something told me she wouldn't interfere, but she wouldn't necessarily like it.

As if on cue, Alice asked me what I was thinking. I guess she sensed something in me. I shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. I was sure she guessed more than she let on, although I couldn't fathom _how. _

"Seen Bella yet?" my devious little sister asked, smirking. Shit.

"I saw her just yesterday." I poured myself some cereal and milk and sat opposite her, pretending I was still half asleep. I almost was, anyway. My old bed had gotten a little short for me and every time I visited my parents I slept poorly, at least the first night or two.

"Oh. I haven't seen her after we got back to Forks, she told me she would be… busy," she said, highlighting the fact that I had seen her and she hadn't. "Did you two do something?"

"Just the usual." I shrugged, basically lying through my teeth. Touching and breathing on Bella hadn't been 'usual' at all.

Alice didn't reply verbally, but she cocked her perfect eyebrow. Damn her. She _definitely _knew.

"Sure. Tell her 'hi' when you see her," she said innocently.

"Sure thing."

Alice got up and took her dishes to the sink. I was relieved that the conversation seemed to be over for now.

I should have known my little sister better than that, the insufferable meddler that she was.

"So did you kiss her yet?"

"_Alice!" _

Alice just laughed and skipped away, leaving me to ponder how to handle the situation.

We all lived in the same area in Seattle (close enough to Forks, Washington, that our parents didn't go insane and far enough that we didn't, either). Alice, Jasper and Bella actually shared an apartment building. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of three years, and I was sure they would be getting married soon. My big brother Emmett had already popped the question to his lady of choice, Rosalie Hale, and the wedding had been set in a few months time. To make our little group even more ridiculously close knit, Rosalie was Jasper's cousin. Bella and I were the only singles in the group, and naturally we gravitated towards each other whenever we all went out. Sometimes we spent time with just the two of us, by watching movies or making dinner or going to a club. It had been during one such regular movie night when I found about the small miracle of her virginal status. I know it wasn't any of my business, but in a way I had been relieved; Mike Newton didn't deserve to be her first, if he had deserved to be with her at all.

Alice, Emmett and I were back at Forks for our parents' 30th wedding anniversary, (they had married young, and still looked too young to have been married that long) and naturally, Alice had talked Bella into coming with us and using this as a chance to visit Charlie, the old haunts and to just hang out. Jasper hadn't gotten leave from work yet, but he would join us later, on Friday to be exact. The party was to be held on Saturday evening. Rosalie had already come along with Emmett and was allowed to stay with him in his old room.

This left me a couple of days for a kissing lesson with Bella. I didn't quite know where and when to have it though; we needed peace and quiet.

I need not have worried though because everything worked out better than fine as the whole Cullen house emptied itself that same evening. As soon as that had become apparent, I had called Bella and asked if she was free to continue tonight. She was. Then Emmett asked me if I wanted to join him, Rosalie and Alice on their trip to Port Angeles, but I told them I was tired. This didn't fool Alice for a bit, and she looked at me knowingly. I wondered to myself if she actually _wanted_ to give me the room for the lesson, because she usually didn't hang out as a third wheel for Rosalie and Emmett and Port Angeles definitely didn't hold the shopping possibilities that could have kept her occupied. Be that as it may, I didn't care. My dad Carlisle would be at work late and my mother was seeing some friend of hers who had promised to do the catering for the small anniversary party. The house would be all mine and Bella's.

oooo

I was expecting Bella around 7pm, and I used my leftover time to look for some candles and soft music to set the mood. Nothing as cheesy as Michael Bolton, I knew I couldn't listen to that crap and I knew Bella's taste better than that too. Instead I opted for my own mix of slow ballads by some alternative and little known artists. I put it on quietly on the background and lit four candles in the living room. I was all set. It was a bit dark, but I didn't think Bella would mind. It would probably be the opposite. And the music made the atmosphere somehow gentle and… hopeful. Now that I thought about it, the CD had been the mood piece for many successful dates. I hoped tonight would be another one, even if the markers for success were different than usual.

A part of me felt more than a bit ridiculous for going through these motions just for Bella, but thankfully the bigger part knew that this was not only necessary but also the right thing to do, and the right way to do it. A clichéd make out scene this might be on the surface, but I wanted her to know that this was the_ least_ she should expect from a man that wanted to get in her pants. Actually, I wanted her to know that she should expect the man to love her, worship her, and perhaps even grovel at her feet. I assumed that that was what everyone would want for their friends or family to have in a relationship.

I heard the doorbell, and went to let her in. She was wearing a blue V-neck sweater and skinny fit dark blue jeans under her mid-thigh length, charcoal grey coat. I wondered briefly if this was her usual date garb until I realized, having seen her on her dates, that yes, this was pretty much it.

"You look good," I told her. First, it was only polite, and second, it was still true.

She blushed prettily and like Alice earlier, rolled her eyes at me. "Would you believe that this was just something I threw on?"

I laughed, took off her coat and hung it in the coat rack while she slipped out of her shoes. Together, we walked to the dimly lit living room. I could see in her face that the lack of light didn't bother her in the least. It probably made her feel more comfortable about what we would be doing soon.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, probably trying to make small talk.

I told her that Emmett, Rose and Alice had gone to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie and that Carlisle was at the hospital as usual and Esme was out with a friend. After the info was given, we ran out of things to say for awhile and just sat beside each other on the couch. This was all so strange! We _never_ ran out of things to say until the dating lessons began. I took myself by the proverbial horns and decided that someone should make a move here and being the designated teacher, the job fell onto me.

"I'm making you nervous again, aren't I?" I tried to soften the impact of my words with a smile.

Bella drew a deep breath and turned to look at me a bit anxiously.

"Doesn't this make you nervous _at all_? I know you're the experienced one here and you've certainly done this and more before but to me it does make a difference that it's _you_… you know."

I thought about how to reply for a minute.

"Of course it makes a _sort_ of difference that it's you. I love you, you know that. And that does apply some extra pressure on me, because of Alice, for one, and because I really want _you_ to enjoy yourself. On the other hand it doesn't make a difference in action. The motions are still the same, and the _emotions_ are still the same. Not that emotions are really involved here, but you know what I mean." I was getting mixed up in my words and I desperately hoped that she would understand what I was saying and that she wouldn't either get offended by my callousness or get the wrong idea of my feelings for her, which were platonic. Well, as close as they could get to platonic and still allow me to get a hard on. There had to be some middle ground there, surely.

"I know what you mean," she sighed, sounding resigned. "I'm sure I'll get over the nerves. We should continue."

"Bella? I hope you know that I do care for you and I find you _very_ attractive. Some day you'll find the perfect guy and all the awkwardness of this learning phase will be long forgotten. In fact, you'll probably laugh about it together."

"I guess you're right." Bella curved her lips lightly upwards. "But Edward…shouldn't you be kissing me now?"

She said it to change the subject, but the change was welcome so I decided to go along with it.

"Soon," I crooned, flashing her my best, crooked smile. "Have you… kissed a lot?"

Bella went rigid, justifiably surprised at my question. It wasn't my business, but I wanted to know what level of expertise to expect. And I wanted to know if Mike-y boy had been any good at all.

"Some. I obviously kissed Mike when we went out. And I kissed a couple of other guys before and after, but not many."

"With tongues?" I demanded, surprised at the sharpness of my tone. Bella flushed again and muttered something about having used tongues with Mike. To my acute surprise, I could barely stand the thought of Mike's tongue inside Bella's mouth, let alone anywhere more intimate. I definitely had to get veto on all the guys that Bella would want to go out with. Contradictorily to everything that was going inside my busy, disorganized head, I started to try and seduce her with my words.

"Good, you know some of the basics then. This might be recap, but better thorough than sloppy, to guarantee a good experience and the best possible result. In a minute, I will kiss you. Very softly at first, it will be nothing but a brush of my lips against yours. After you're comfortable with that, you can open your mouth and we will get our tongues involved. No hurry, no pressure. We'll go just the pace you set. Then, I will slide my tongue into your mouth and swirl it against yours. You do the same. And if you're ready for more, we can try nibbling and sucking of the lower lip and tongue. But that is a bit more advanced kissing."

During my hoarse and _thorough_ explanation, Bella stared at me with her wide open chocolate eyes and I could see her chest raising and lowering in time of her heavy breathing. The description of the kiss hadn't left her unaffected, and I was glad that she was so responsive. It would make things that much easier on my part.

Bella was still staring at me, mesmerized, as I slowly leaned closer to her and whispered, "Ready, steady… _go_!"

And in an instant my lips were on hers.

There had been no way to prepare myself for the feeling of her soft mouth against mine for the very first time; I was only thankful that it wouldn't be the last. Not yet anyway. A moment before the contact she had instinctually wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue in preparation and now her lips were moist and sweet. I wanted so much to gently bite her lower lip and find my way inside the hot cavern of her mouth. As it was, I could barely allow myself to move my lips gently on hers, just adding the slightest bit of pressure and sneaking a quick lick at the seam of her lips. This made her let out a little sound that was half surprise and half desire and I could feel my cock going from quite interested (half hard) into very interested indeed. All of a sudden I had an erection that could've cut stone.

At least this proved that if I was going to "teach" the fifth lesson myself, there would be no problem with potency. In fact, my erection didn't seem to care at all that this was _Bella_—it just wanted to bury itself deep inside her and never come out for air. The thought scared me a little, these were supposed to be dating lessons; "innocent" no strings attached sexual lessons. I shook off the unpleasant doubts and concentrated on Bella's mouth again.

The second time I licked the seam of her lips she opened her mouth slightly and I immediately seized the opportunity and slipped my tongue right in. After a brief moment of letting her accommodate to it I started to feel up the contours of the roof of her mouth and her teeth and finally the wet muscle of her tongue. She tasted of apple juice and Bella. It was a very pleasant taste. Somewhere in my conscious mind, I could also appreciate the fact that she hadn't been wearing any lipstick. It was nice to taste _her_ and the apples instead of some cosmetics.

Our kiss, that had started slow and tentative, was now getting wild and hungry, and Bella was matching me stroke for stroke and nibble for nibble. I don't know when we had wrapped our hands around each other but now she had one of her hands around my neck and the other grasping at my hair, while mine were busy having an adventure of their lifetime on her sides and the small of her back.

Shocked, I realized that I was just about to start grinding myself and my erection (not necessarily in that order of importance) against her mid section. If I didn't stop this now it would go beyond a simple kissing lesson… if anything about this could be called simple anymore.

I pulled myself away, breathing as hard as if I had run a full marathon. For a moment we just looked at each other with half lidded eyes and flushed faces. Bella was the image of desire, like a darker haired (and thankfully more clothed) version of Botticelli's Venus.

What was happening to me?! Was I really comparing a living, breathing woman to a work of art? And not just any work of art, but one of the most magnificent and moving pieces in history? One of the most _sexual_ pieces in art history that had always caused me to salivate guiltily? I felt like a randy high school boy that had never gotten lucky in his life… until now, to the extent that even kissing Venus should be considered a privilege.

oooooooo

So, what did you think of Edward? Please review.


	4. Lesson Three: Groping Bella

**Dating Lessons**

**Lesson Three: Groping – Bella**

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's anniversary party was already going on full swing as I drove to the house. I was over an hour late because of making dinner for Charlie. It was my fault really; I should have realized ahead what kind of a state the kitchen drawers and appliances would be in after being left to my dad's care. By the time I had finished cooking his meal I noticed to my surprise that I should have left for the party already. Thankfully the drive wouldn't take long, but even I wasn't inconsiderate enough to show up at someone's semi-fancy/semi-casual party feeling sweaty after working in the kitchen, looking and smelling even worse.

After a quick shower and blow-drying my hair I put on some mascara and eyeliner and finalized my admittedly small make up regimen with rose tinted lip-gloss. That would have to do. The dress I had taken along for my trip to Forks just for the party was carmine red and a trifle short for my usual tastes but what could I expect from something that Alice had picked up? "As if I can't be trusted to buy my own clothes at 22," I mumbled to myself, feeling a bit aggravated. But the dress really was quite fine and suited me well, coming right on top of my knees with a flowing skirt. It had spaghetti straps, but the only other time I had worn it I'd had a crocheted shawl on my shoulders. The shawl was dark chocolate brown and so were my pumps, and with those I was ready to face the party and as ready as I ever would be to face Edward in his finest.

I was still quite shook up about the kissing lesson.

I frowned at my understatement.

I was in _shambles._

What was that? What the_ fuck_ was that? Not only had it easily been the best kiss of my short and quite sheltered life (boys aren't pushy with the police chief's daughter, I can assure you of that) but it had also spelled to me with letters _this_ high that this man_ knew what he was doing_. This man, this…_Edward_ I had known for years, could probably play me as perfectly as he played his grand piano. And boy, could he play. I rarely heard him play these days as he didn't have a piano in Seattle (and he had sworn off keyboards) but every time I did, it amazed me how I could've forgotten how good he really was.

So…if he played me the same way, touched me with that same precision and concentration with his pale long fingers…I would come undone. And that could prove very embarrassing. I _knew_ these lessons were a bad idea!

oooo

I walked up the front steps of the massive house and pressed the doorbell a bit timidly. I hated to draw attention to my lateness. I was relieved when the door opened to reveal Alice.

"It wasn't locked, you know. And you're family, so you don't need to ring the bell," she admonished, until her eyes fixed on my appearance. "Wow! That dress does look amazing on you! A touch more make up would've made a nice difference, but there's something to be said about this demure look. You look like a hot challenge and yet totally innocent at the same time."

"Alice!" I sighed exasperatedly. "Just let me in, already!"

She opened the door wider and drew me in by my arm. "Wait until Edward sees you! I don't think he's ever seen you in that dress!" she chirped enthusiastically.

No, Edward in fact had _not_ seen me in this dress. I'd only worn it on one date that had started out nice, but at the end the guy had gotten grabby. I could still feel his hands moving on my thigh under the hem, ugh! I pushed the thought away. To some men a dress like this seemed to be an open invitation to…I don't know, to _dig in_ or something! And no for an answer hadn't cut it.

"Does Edward have a date tonight?" I asked, realizing the stupidity of my question before Alice even had the chance to reply.

"No silly. This is our parents' 30th anniversary and a gathering for family and close friends. He wouldn't bring a date here."

To me it seemed like she wanted to say more as her expression softened and she got a slight gleam in her eyes.

I took off my coat and hung it on the extra coat rack, and followed Alice to the living room.

The grand living room of the Cullen house had been re-arranged for the party. There were some delicate flower arrangements and lots of chairs and buffet tables with food. Everything looked perfect but cozy.

I spotted an empty armchair in the back of the room and hurriedly assumed my usual place as a wallflower. I knew Alice would complain, but I definitely wanted to be left alone by her for a while. I was nervous enough about participating in this party as it was.

After sitting for a while, I left my shawl folded on the back rest to keep my place reserved and went to get myself a glass of punch and something to nibble on from the closest buffet table. Then I returned to my place and just watched the other guests having fun while I sipped my punch.

Finally I saw Edward. He was scanning the crowds for someone, possibly me. I blushed. I drank some more punch, trying to hide behind the glass. I felt really shy about seeing him after our fervent, _starved_ kissing. He looked handsome…good enough to eat.

Despite the pitiful disguise of the glass I was holding, Edward's gaze soon locked on mine and he started walking straight towards me. When he got near enough for me to see the expression on his face I made a mental note of how strangely pinched it was.

"I've been looking around for you for a while already. How do you like the party?" he asked, trying to sound casual while sipping at his drink. I didn't quite buy it though.

"I just got here, I was running late," I admitted, wondering if he was feeling as confused over the last lesson as I was. "The place looks great."

"Yea, mother's friend Claire really outdid herself. And you _have_ to try the hors d'oeuvres, they just melt in your mouth."

_So do you_, I sighed internally and fought the blush that tried to surface. I would not think about his kiss now. This wasn't lesson time. And even if it was, it wasn't _appropriate_ to dwell on it and think of him that way. I'd never live down the embarrassment if he found out. I was supposed to be responsive but not…_responsive_, and certainly not needy or desperate.

I decided that the lessons had indeed been the worst idea ever. What made me feel even worse about it was that Edward was staring at his shoes and looking quite uncomfortable.

"Your dress is really nice. A little on the short side, though." He grimaced.

I could hardly believe he even noticed what I had on, but I supposed I wore dresses so rarely that even he'd be bound to notice those occasions.

"You think so?" I asked worriedly, raising my legs and looking at them critically. "Alice picked it out."

"Of course she would," was all that Edward said.

I was still wondering about the dress and my legs in it (or rather out of it as the hem was indeed short) when someone coughed discreetly. I looked up.

"Jacob!" I screeched and practically flew to his arms. He gave me a bone-crunching hug and I think we did some jumping up and down. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Two long years and your favorite man! Is that any way to say hello? Well, I liked the part with screaming and jumping about.", Jacob deadpanned and put me down gently.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black. He's a few years younger than you so you might not remember. Anyway, his dad Billy is a very good friend of Charlie's and Carlisle's."

"I remember," Edward replied curtly.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Jacob said, his hands still on my hips.

"You look pretty good yourself. I can't believe you've grown even taller since I last saw you. What are you now, six and a half feet? And you're so _wide_. I bet the girls at the reservation like you a lot, huh?" I teased.

Every word was true though. I could hardly believe that Jacob, a dear family friend who was two years younger than me, had grown up to look like _this_. If I didn't have such sisterly feelings towards him I just might have fancied him. He was tall and very well proportioned and muscled. His black hair was long, but it really suited his Native American features. And he was barely twenty. Almost a kid still, I grinned.

"Hey, Bella, can I get back to you tomorrow, lunch or something? I just saw someone I need to talk to."

"Sure, I'd love to catch up. It'll have to be an early lunch, though, because I need to get back home in time for work Monday morning."

"I'll call you in the morning. Great to see you! And you too, Eddie."

I watched after him, still smiling. He was steering towards some dark haired girl I didn't know. Ah, young love. Or hormones. Despite my lack of experience I knew all about _those._

"How subtle," Edward jeered, disturbing my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You like him. A lot," he stated, examining his fingernails.

"Of course I like him. He's family!" I didn't understand why he was so upset. And that's what he definitely seemed to be as much as he tried to hide it.

"Is that all?"

"What else would there be? He's two years younger than me, I've seen him in his _nappies_…not the stuff romance is made of."

"He's grown up now," Edward replied, watching Jacob flirt with the dark haired girl that flirted back with an excited smile.

"So? I'm not into him. He won't be the one who I'll…never mind." I blushed, but not for the lack of trying not to.

"What? Who you'll what?"

He was adamant for me to answer, so I gave up.

"He won't be the one I'll go to bed with, to have sex. Exact enough for you?"

"Yes. That was…exact enough. So, Bella, are you ready for lesson three?"

His deep, soft voice gave me shivers.

"You mean _now? Here?" _And after arguing about Jacob of all things?

"Why not? No one's looking, and no one cares."

His smile was simply sinful as he yanked my hand in his and dragged me away from the room.

"Edward!" I tried to deter him. "I don't think this is the time or the place for this."

I felt seriously out of breath and out of my depth.

Edward pulled me into a nook, pushed me against the wall and licked my earlobe. I could've died then and there and I almost wanted to. What was going on here? Was it really me, Bella Swan, against a wall in a dark corner, just few feet away from an on going party with plenty of guests? A party being held by the parents of the young man sucking my throat and running his hands on my sides. I hardly recognized myself. I hardly recognized _him_. His green eyes were dark and fierce and his lovely hair was mussed. I wanted to run my hands through it.

"Bella," he whispered into my sensitized ear.

"What?" I croaked, my eyes wide with lust. At that moment I would have said yes to anything.

"The third lesson is groping. On top of the clothes and under."

I couldn't form a thought anymore as I felt his hands moving on my stomach, hips and finally my breasts. I didn't think about their size or my other small inadequacies as he squeezed them together firmly but not at all painfully. His mouth was on my neck and I whimpered until I felt his lips on mine. The kiss he gave me was intense, devouring. He ravaged my mouth so pleasantly that I could feel no fear or apprehension. He kept one of his hands on my breast while he reached down with the other and cupped my mound, just keeping his hand there. I could feel the weight and the warmth of it and the hardness of his cock against my thigh.

Oh. My. _God._

Edward snuck his other hand beneath my dress and my bra and grabbed my bare breast gently, and then moved his fingers to my nipple, which was getting tight and puckered just from being lightly touched. I felt myself getting very wet between my legs and a part of me was worried what he'd do when he noticed. He was bound to, having his hand right there. Who would've thought that I could get this excited and drenched just from his hand lightly pressed there. Well, that and what he was doing to my breast, and the kissing, oh, the _kissing_.

I gave myself eagerly to the kiss and ran my hands in his hair, yanking at it and then rubbing his scalp. I think one of my legs was wrapped around his waist while he pulled my panties down to my knees and finally touched me _there_. I was slick and hot as he slowly ran his fingers from the top to the bottom of my slit, and then sought out my clitoris.

No man had ever gone this far with me. So far the only hands at my clit and in my cunt had been my own. Now he was rubbing me with round motions that I liked using myself. That didn't surprise me; he knew his business after all. It felt different than my own hands. It felt--

Suddenly, for the second time that evening there was a slight cough.

Edward froze. I felt my heart stop beating. I hazarded a glance towards the sound and found Jasper looking away discreetly.

"Uh…I was sent to come and find you. They're about to cut the cake.,"he muttered.

Then he left as swiftly as he had come and left us wrapped around each other, embarrassed and panting.

No matter how long I lived I would _never_ forget this moment. And I knew that I would _never_ look at Jasper in the eyes again.

oooooooooo

**AN**: Don't know if (m)any of you caught the slight The Cure reference here, but kudos to the amazing band (and their song, "Cut here").

Make my day, why don't you, and leave a review.


	5. Lesson Four: Pleasuring Edward

**Dating Lessons**

**Lesson Four: Pleasuring – Edward**

"Uh…I was sent to come and find you. They're about to cut the cake."

I stared at Jasper open mouthed. I had not expected to be discovered. Surely that had been a part of the fun and the challenge, but I hadn't wanted _this_. I guess I'd gone a bit crazy after seeing her parade around in her too short red dress and seeing that _kid _paw at her.

_Fuck!_ I had been _this_ close to heaven; thisclose to making and seeing Bella come, and _this _close to getting to feel her squeeze my fingers. I wouldn't have pushed them too far into her; just enough to feel her contracting.

Jasper's eyes evaded both of us and he went away as quickly as he had come.

Bella had the distinct look of a deer caught in headlights. I felt bad for her being this mortified. I was embarrassed too, especially because it was Bella and because it was Jasper and I was pretty sure he had had no idea. Alice loved him and told him practically everything but she wouldn't have told on us. Well, told on me, mostly. I was the one responsible.

Bella did her best to get back on her own two feet and as far away from me as possible. She quickly pulled up her panties and pulled down the hem that had ridden to her waist, covering up my magnificent view. The neckline of her dress was riding low and so was her bra. Bella looked completely debauched. And I was the dirty bastard responsible.

"We should get back; I'll go first. You might want to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up a bit," I suggested hoarsely.

"How typical! You really think _I'm_ the only one needing a clean up here?" she huffed and started marching towards the bathroom in angry strides.

I hadn't meant it that way at all… the clear signs of our "make out" session on her face and clothing just made me want to save her any further embarrassment. I did my best to smooth down my own hair and straighten out my clothes before slinking back to the party where I found Alice waiting for me by the door.

"You have lip gloss all over your face, lover boy," she murmured, trying to keep her voice low key. I instantly wiped my mouth, probably just making it worse.

"Where's Bella?" her tone was accusatory, but I could hardly argue my own case this time. I had done a very stupid and inconsiderate thing.

"She's in the bathroom."

Alice quirked her brow and acidly replied, "Wouldn't have been a bad idea for you, too. It shows all over you."

"What shows?" I asked, playing naïve to the point of brain dead.

"What you've just been doing. _Bella_. This is going to lead to trouble, dear brother of mine," she predicted. Knowing her, she was probably right, but it was too late now.

I had a disturbing feeling that Jasper had told her what he had seen to at least some detail. I didn't want anyone to know what I did with Bella (it wasn't anyone's business but ours) and I definitely didn't want my sister knowing what I did, period.

"Oh, just go already. I'll wait here for Bella. Mom and Dad won't cut the anniversary cake until the whole family is present and unfortunately that includes both you and Bella."

I went, feeling properly admonished.

It had been over a week and I still couldn't fathom what brilliant brainstorm had made me molest Bella at the party. The more I thought about Bella at the party and the way I had behaved then, the worse I felt. I had really started to doubt my original motivations for this had been as innocent and altruistic as I had thought.

I hadn't liked Bella wearing that red dress. Correction – I hadn't liked the thought of Bella wearing that dress in front of anyone but me. It was hardly revealing or sheer enough to be lingerie, but it felt as intimate on her. Alice's dress had been even shorter, but I hadn't had a care in the world about her showing herself off in it. Yet, when it came to Bella and her dress (that I had to admit wasn't _that _revealing, really) I would've wanted to cover her from everyone else's eyes. Maybe it was because I was so used to seeing her in her own, comfortable, loose clothing that covered her from head to toe that the dress made her look delicious yet "indecent"…or at least made it improper for anyone else to look at her like that.

I made no sense, and I knew that. What made _me_ the one to be allowed to look at her? Who died and made _me_ king?

And now…now I knew that the lessons were getting out of hand.

Each time I had more and more difficult time stopping the lessons in time. I could've easily gone "all the way" (as she so sweetly put it) in a single lesson, but instead I had to be able to stop each time just as I had got myself going. I was yearning for the next lesson but also afraid of it. This time I would finally be able to (and allowed to!) give her a proper orgasm and there was at least a possibility of getting one myself. Hell; if I didn't, I would do it myself afterwards.

There was a little complication though. Bella had been avoiding me. I could be just paranoid, but I didn't think so. The few times I had called her (casually, not pleading for a sex lesson or anything) she had been very busy and short spoken. If we didn't get to our next lesson soon I would _explode._

For a minute I entertained the idea of going to a bar and picking somebody up. All too soon I knew I couldn't do that to Bella, though. I didn't want to soil myself with another woman while I was still having lessons with her. She deserved me as fresh and unused as possible. An annoyingly honest voice in my head nagged at me that I didn't really _want _some other woman. If that was true, Alice was right and I would be in trouble soon. I might already be in trouble.

I looked at the time and summoned up some nerve to try and call Bella again. This time she sounded almost like her normal self and she greeted me cheerfully. When I asked her about our next lesson she was quiet for a while and then suggested the next evening at her place. I agreed readily and put the phone down, happy to finally get a yes from her.

As I got to Bella's apartment, the lights were low. I knocked on the door, almost believing she wouldn't be home. Instead she opened the door quickly and invited me in.

I was surprised, maybe even slightly overwhelmed, by her unusual appearance. She had more make up on, but not too much by any means. Her eyes looked smoky with all the mascara and dark eye shadow. Her lips glistened, but his time the gloss was colourless and it made her lips look pink and pouty and innocent. And if that wasn't enough to make a man light-headed, she was wearing a dress! This one even shorter than the one she had worn at the party; the basic little black dress. Did I say little? _Tiny. _She had stockings on, but no shoes. All of this made me think that I had missed something. Bella seemed like she was taking charge of our deal.

"Come sit down," she offered, leading me to her small living room that I had visited hundreds of times. Everything seemed brand new now. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," I managed to get out. I felt like someone was changing the rules mid-game, and I decided to try and take the control back. "There's a couple of different ways to go about this. Either you want to touch me and learn how to pleasure a man, after which I will pleasure you, or you can skip pleasuring me if you want."

Without hesitation, Bella said she wanted to pleasure me and indeed do it first.

I swallowed hard. I had a bulge in my pants that felt to be the size and consistency of the Eiffel Tower, and it felt uncomfortable and painful in the confines of my jeans.

"We better move this to the bedroom then," Bella said, "Just give me a minute to light some candles."

I didn't know whether to be thankful or disappointed at the bashfulness that made her want to avoid direct lighting. Not a fan of harsh light myself, I still would have loved to get the chance to really see her in her naked glory.

As soon as I followed Bella into her bedroom, I noticed that it wasn't as dark as I had expected. I could see her very well actually.

"Okay. I'm really curious and excited about pleasuring a man, but I think I'll need some pointers…so if you'll just tell me if I'm doing something wrong and definitely tell me when I'm doing something right." She smiled mischievously. "I want to give you a real orgasm."

I gulped again.

"Can I undress you?" she asked, looking both shy and decisive, as if asking me was more a formality.

"If you want," I replied, alarmed at the roughness of my own voice.

She walked the three steps necessary to reach me and started by gently pulling off my sweater and my undershirt. She slid her hands down my now exposed stomach towards the top of my jeans. She opened the belt buckle and slowly pulled the belt free from the loops. Bella looked into my strained face and winked while first pulling down the zipper and then the jeans themselves. I was standing only in my boxer shorts, where my arousal was clearly visible. She licked her lips unconsciously…at least that's what it looked like to me but maybe she did it on purpose. My cock twitched.

"Go lay down at the end of the bed, but let your feet touch the floor," she instructed, and while I did what I was told she unzipped her little black dress, letting it fall to her feet, nearly giving me a heart attack.

I was looking at Isabella Marie Swan in only her blue underwear and stay-up stockings. I hoped I wasn't salivating or staring at her too obscenely. She seemed to like my full attention though, and she smiled a bit smugly. On her it looked adorable and sexy.

She came towards me and then kneeled down at the end of the bed, making room for herself between my thighs. All this time her brown eyes never left mine, and I was hypnotized by the look in them even as I felt her carefully pulling down my boxers, leaving me naked for her inspection. I had been naked in front of my fair share of women, but this time it felt different. I desperately wished she liked what she saw. I knew I was reasonably good looking and pretty well endowed; long and thick enough to make a woman feel the difference between me and someone more average sized yet not too big to cause her pain or too much discomfort. I guess I was born quite lucky.

Bella moved her eyes towards my cock and startled a little. This made my male ego purr in satisfaction.

"You're beautiful," she whispered and raised her eyes to mine again. Then she turned her attention back to my cock and I thought I might just explode before my time and embarrass myself like the horny high school boy I felt like.

She lightly put her fingers to the mushroom head of my cock and it twitched again. She looked at it in fascination, and started smiling. She moved her fingers under the head and tickled that spot. She might not know how to jack a man off or how to give head but I had underestimated her knowledge of the male anatomy.

There seemed to be many things and sides to Bella Swan that I had either not seen or had underestimated.

"Will you show me how to do it right?" she asked, grabbing my shaft firmly.

I put my hand on top of hers for a few strokes and she soon got the hang of it. _My Bella is a smart woman and talented in practically everything,_ I thought hazily as she alternated the speed and intensity of her moves. I closed my eyes and let her do the work, just enjoying the results.

"You can massage the balls too, but not too roughly," I croaked.

I don't know how long she stroked my shaft and caressed my balls but it felt like no time at all had passed when I suddenly felt her warm, wet tongue on the tip of my cock. I groaned loudly.

I opened my eyes and saw her licking and stroking me while looking at me straight in the eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Usually it took more than that to make me come. In fact, I was proud of my endurance.

"I'm going to shoot my load soon," I panted. "You might want to take those gorgeous lips off of me now."

Instead of doing so, she engulfed as much of me as she could into her mouth, and sucked me while simultaneously stroking the base of my cock.

"Bella, you…uuuh…you don't need to…need to do that."

She started stroking faster and sucking harder. I breathed heavily and could feel a sheen of sweat covering my whole body. I also felt the familiar tingle starting to rise but this time it was much more intense. Soon I exploded with shooting stars behind my closed eyelids, grunting and sighing Bella's name. I shot spurt after spurt of hot come in her eager mouth. When I was finally able to open my eyes and look at her I saw a little trickle of it on the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, and then looked at it dazedly. I hoped she wasn't disgusted by it, and by me. After all, it might've been too much, too soon.

"Bella…dear," I hesitated. "Was that alright?"

She turned to look at me and a slow smile crept into her face. Then she stuck out her pink little tongue and licked the back of her hand clean like a lazy, satisfied cat.

My stomach lurched at the sight of this, and I knew she wasn't just any woman. She was special, and not just special in general, but special to _me_. Unique. This thought made me uncomfortable, and I pushed it to the back of my mind and decided to ignore it completely for the time being.

"My turn," I told her, getting up from the bed and lifting her in my arms. I unceremoniously but not roughly dropped her on the bed. She squealed and giggled. Bella _never_ giggled, and I didn't like giggly women…but to my surprise in this context I found it nice. Erotic. Maddening…

"I love what you're wearing for me. It wouldn't matter if you were wearing a potato sack, I'd still want you as much, but the stockings are so hot on you. And it makes it even hotter that you're doing it just for me," I crooned.

Bella's face flushed and she looked away abashedly. After making me come harder than ever in my whole life and swallowing my semen, _this_ was what finally made her blush? Well, that was typical Bella, I mused.

I crawled on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her.

"I am going to take off your bra now," I informed her matter-of-factly and went straight for the clasp and popped it open. I pulled the straps down her shoulders agonizingly slow and then the cups sheltering her magnificent tits. I threw away the bra with relish, and then attacked her chest with my mouth.

She sighed and moaned as I licked the underside of her breast while tweaking the nipple. I fondled and squeezed her tits, licking and sucking on her nipples, even biting them hard enough for it to sting a bit, and then sucking on them again. This made her writhe and wiggle all over the bed and make sounds I had never heard her make before and that defied description.

I would have wanted to pay even more thorough attention to her tits but I was too hungry to finally taste her cunt and make her come. I'd dedicate more time to her tits the next time, I promised to myself, and that made me feel better and settled the matter.

I started moving downwards on her body and trailed a slick trail with my tongue, starting between her tits and going to her belly button and finally stopping at the top of her panties. I bit her thigh, and then laved the slight mark with my tongue. I don't know what it was about Bella that made me want to bare my teeth and bite her and leave my mark on her. I lusted for the mouth-watering scent coming from her core. I could see the moisture clearly on her blue panties.

I couldn't help myself, nor see any reason why I should. I bowed my head between her legs and licked at her through her panties. I could taste her muskiness, although it wasn't as strong as it would be when I'd get them off of her.

"Oh, Edward! Do that again," she begged, shivering.

I gave her panty covered slit another long lick with the flat of my tongue.

"_More_, Edward!" she panted, turning her head feverishly.

This time I pulled her panties to the side and my tongue finally touched her naked flesh. It obviously caught her by surprise as she twitched a little, her skin turning into goose flesh. She moaned, making my cock start to harden again. I pulled the panties completely off (but left the stockings) and buried my nose in them, inhaling her scent deeply, sighing with genuine pleasure. Bella watched me with dark, lustful eyes and actually whimpered my name. I kept my eyes on hers while pushing the panties close enough to her face for her to smell. She looked shocked, but not turned off.

I did my best to ease her worries. "Nice girls can smell their panties too, Bella. Nice girls can do almost anything they want that makes them feel good. And if you cease being nice, well, there's a lot of good to say about naughty girls too."

She let out a relieved, if also nervous, laugh that broke some of the tension.

I decided it was well past the time that I got serious. I spread her thighs further apart and made myself comfortable between them. Then I used my fingers to part her soaked folds and blew gently at her clit…just a little something to get her full attention. I started licking and sucking her slit with all my expertise and at times nibbling and sucking on her labia. I had been told in the strictest confidence by more than one woman that men almost never did this, although they should. I guess it was the same thing as getting a blowjob that didn't involve your balls – nothing you could really complain about but it was certainly better if they were included. I was sort of glad that I had the chance of giving Bella the very experiences to compare others to. Bella wouldn't be one of those women who settled for less than they deserved.

I used a single finger to tease her opening while I flicked at her clit with my tongue, but didn't dare push it very deep. Bella's hands grasped my hair tightly as her hips lifted off the bed, the movement seeming almost involuntary.

"Oh! Ahhhh… E- Edward. Something's coming."

I raised my face from her cunt, using my fingers to keep on stroking her.

"It's you, Bella," I whispered gently. "_You're_ going to come."

Then I went back to work on her, and I did that with all seriousness it deserved. I practically attacked her, making all of my movements that much harder and faster, not giving her any chance to back out. Bella was squeezing my head painfully between her thighs but I didn't care. Soon I felt her going rigid under me, and in a second her cunt was quivering, although so lightly I could barely feel it on the tip of my finger. I was dying to thrust it in completely to really feel her, and to thrust something else even deeper into her to possess her. Instead I grabbed her undulating hips and continued licking her and sucking of all of the juices that now flowed to my tongue. She tasted fabulous and felt…just right, somehow.

Right for someone like me.


	6. Intermission Alice

**Dating Lessons**

**Intermission – Alice**

I was_ furious_ at my brother right then. What the _hell_ did he think he was playing at? Bella wasn't just some tart to grope at our parents' party, where _anyone_ could have walked on them. Thank God it had been Jasper, although I knew he'd feel uncomfortable about it for a long while. And if any of it bled through into our bedroom, Edward was a dead man.

It wasn't that I hated the thought of Bella and Edward together. In fact, that would have pleased me greatly_ and_ tied up the loose ends of of our group nicely. But not like this. I once again cursed my slow-witted brother, watching him make his way through the crowd until he reached our parents and the cake.

Bella was a stubborn person, and rather introverted. Only the fact that her face could not lie, nor could she withhold anything from me, made me sure of her feelings.

She wanted my brother. She had been attracted to him before, probably for years, but the strange arrangement they had made a while ago sealed the deal for her. I was sure Edward wasn't indifferent either; he just wouldn't admit anything to her orto himself, I wagered.

After a few minutes, Bella finally walked back to the party room, looking guiltier than an axe murderer. I'd needed to teach her some perspective.

"You look a little flushed, Bella. Are you okay?"

Her complexion turned from slightly pink to quite red and she mumbled something affirmative.

"Good. Listen, Bella. I need to go shopping tomorrow for this important anniversary Jasper and I are having in a couple of days. Want to come with me and make a day of it? We can have some lunch and maybe go have a facial or something."

"I don't know- -"

"Oh Bella you _have_ to!" I whined shamelessly. "I need your support and opinion! I have to buy something _exquisite_ for Jasper."

I was laying it on a bit thick (since when had I ever needed her opinion on anything to do with fashion or clothes), but in a couple of minutes I had cornered the poor girl into it. Tomorrow we would have a discussion about this thing with Edward, and I'd get her prepared for the next step. I couldn't help but bounce a bit. Edward wouldn't know what hit him and it served him right!

oooo

"_Alice_!" Bella cried looking absolutely mortified while I was waving tiny, frilly knickers at her. "I can't possibly wear that for…for…"

Busted!

"_Yeees?" _I drew the word out, knowing it would annoy her. _"_Wear them for what? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Bella squirmed, evading my eyes. "Something I'm not telling you?" she gave a weak effort at playing innocent but I don't think even she thought she had a chance in Hades to pull it off.

"Or some_one_?"

"Uh. Well…"

"Isabella Swan! Do you actually think me blind enough to not know what you have been doing? And with whom?" I exclaimed.

Bella went rigid and blushed profusely.

Then she stared at the floor, playing mute.

"Don't you want to make a lasting impression on him?" I tried to coax her. Nothing.

Fair enough - if subtlety didn't work here, I would go for the proverbial jugular. "I'm sure my brother would love to see you in those knickers. And without them."

For a second I was afraid that she would faint. All colour had left her face and she finally raised her horrified doe eyes to mine, as if she was compelled to do so.

"What- - what did you say?" she croaked.

"I _know_, Bella. Or do you think I'm bluffing?"

Bella glanced around the lingerie boutique as if looking for an escape, but instead she fell into a nearby armchair. This was an upscale boutique after all, not a mall. I would have nothing less for Jasper and myself, and of course, in this case, Bella. I went to sit by her and drew her cold, clammy hands into my own smaller ones.

"Bella, it's okay. Breathe."

"Oh, God! What must you think of me?" she mumbled in a near panicked state, and then realized something she seemed to consider an even worse possibility. "What must you think of _Edward_! He treats me like a gentleman, Alice. Not much has happened anyway," she assured me.

I managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes, but only barely.

"Bella, calm downand listen to me carefully. I don't mind you two. At all. Whether it turns out to be something lasting or just a little fling, butpersonally I think both of you are crazy if you don't see the potential here for something more. I know that it's none of my business, but I just wanted to help you get prepared for your next dateand maybe mess with Edward's head a little while doing it."

"How did you know?!" she asked in awe. I pinched her cheek in return.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I just _know._"

Bella sighed, shrugging dejectedly. "I give up. Soon enough everyone will know, and then… and then… I will hide away at home and never come out."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and Bella turned to look at me crossly. "Nice, Alice. It's easy for _you_ to laugh."

"Oh stop being so morose, Bella. Let's approach this calmly, and one thing at a time. When is your next date?"

"It's not exactly dating," she squirmed uncomfortably, "but we don't have a day set for it yet."

This was good news and I immediately told her so. She looked at me blankly and I knew I had to go for the long version. "This is_ great_ because now you can blow him off for a couple of days."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, honestly confused.

I took a deep calming breath before replying. Bella was so innocent and guileless that I couldn't help but wonder how she had survived with that quality intact for this long. It also made me angrier at my brother. He had no business treating Bella, of all women, like this!"

"You would do that because he needs to realize that you won't be at his beck and call."

"I don't think Edward sees me like that- -" she tried, but I went on, regardless.

"And now we will go find some drop dead sexy lingerie for you and for myself and you will work hard on _not_ blushing."

Soon enough I had helped her pick out two different outfits. The first one would go nicely with the little black dress I had helped her buy months ago. She was planning on wearing it on their next date. It comprised of blue panties and matching push-up bra. Both were made of flowery lace.

"I think I need a pantyhose too, Alice."

"You _cannot_ wear a pantyhose to a seduction _you're_ acting out. We'll go with thigh-highs." I reached for ones that had a nice rose pattern trim around their top hems, and handed them to her.

Bella looked at me doubtingly and asked, "Do these really stay up by themselves?"

"They will for the short period of time you need them to." I grinned, and to my surprise she laughed at that. Maybe she was finally winding down a bit.

It turned out, though, that I had celebrated my success too early. The second outfit made her nervous, timid and embarrassed. It took me twenty minutes to assure her that yes, she indeed could pull off a tight corset, a garter belt and crotchlesspanties and it didn't make her a slut. Bella finally accepted it but asked sardonically if I had any sex advice, too, that she should use on Edward.

Understandably, that was where I drew the line but she could always use google. And the great thing about doing google research was that you could do it at home and at your own convenience. I did have one more advice for her, though, and it was important.

"If you don't feel like you can do it… if you don't feel confident? Just fake it. Fake it like Hell."


	7. Lesson Five: Sex

**AN**: Finally I, the most horrible person, got this chapter out for your reading pleasure. I know it took me ages and ages. I truly hope it was worth the wait with all the trouble I've had! This is unbetaed, so there might be some mistakes left, hope not. Also, this chapter will be from a 3rd point of view. We will continue alternating between BPOV and EPOV after this. Also, this story is at least half way done, there should be around four chapters left.

**Dating Lessons**

**Lesson Five: Sex**

As per Alice's suggestion, Google had been quite helpful. Bella didn't want to learn too much though. She wanted to save some of her so called innocence for her future boyfriend. He would teach her or they would learn together, depending on his level of experience. At least Edward had seemed duly impressed by her efforts in bed. Bella couldn't help smirking near maniacally when she thought how she had made him come in her mouth the very first time she had tried. Definitely a good feeling and a great ego boost. The thought of doing something as intimate as that to someone else gave her the willies, but she shrugged it off as a sign of her monogamous and somewhat serious nature. Surely it would pass with time.

She remembered Mike Newton and the few other guys she had gone out with. One particular guy and group outing came to her mind and she still had to shake her head in disbelief, no matter how long ago it had happened. His name was James and he had had this bad boy –thing going on, or at least that had been his intent. He wore a black leather jacket with a white wife beater and blue jeans and his blond hair was in rebellious disarray. She didn't know why she had even agreed to going out with him as he had never seemed much like her type. Maybe it had been a too long time between dates, which was the rule and not the exception with her. Emmett and Edward had taken one look at him and then at each other before exclaiming in unison, "Overcompensating!" and falling down in a fit of hysterical laughter. James had looked at her, shocked, as if expecting her to come to his rescue. In hind sight she had to admit that she had been more offended for her own sake than his; obviously Emmett and Edward had thought that her taste in guys was laughable. So, she had left him fend for himself and for the rest of the night the boys had snickered at him. Once she had even caught Emmett wiggling his pinkie at him. If she had liked James better she probably would have come to his aid, but when he blushed at the pinkie-gesture, Bella gave up. If Emmett, and to lesser extent Edward, got him into helpless blushing mode they had no future together. One blusher in a relationship was enough. Besides, if James, with all his macho bravado, couldn't hack it against them, he wasn't the man for her.

Why can't _Edward_ be my boyfriend, some inner part of her whined. She liked him, he liked her, and he was very much able to get her off. Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts. Shut up shut up shut up, she told herself. Edward was her friend, nothing more. She had known him since she was a kid. Really, he should be almost like a brother to her. For awhile she felt like sticking her own tongue at herself, and then decided that she most probably needed quick mental help.

So she liked him. As in _liked_ him. What was the big freakin' deal. They'd have their last lesson, she would be free of her hindering virginity and she could concentrate on finding a nice boyfriend and he'd be free to continue his usual cycle of women. Not that he was in any way a male whore, she admitted sulkily. Still, he'd be free like he no doubt wanted to be.

oooo

There was only one more lesson left of their Dating Lessons deal. The main event, the very deed itself remained. Edward cringed. No matter how hard he tried to trivialize it, he wasn't able to fool himself.

It was Bella. It meant something to him. It _was_ a big deal.

The last time in bed with her, making her come after she had given him the best head in his life (her very first! he reminded himself all too happily) had been unbelievable. Her combination of innocence and eagerness and simply being Bella he had known for what felt like forever had made him come like a rocket. He grimaced at the clichéd, if accurate, aphorism.

Tonight they would seal the deal. He would be the first inside her, the first to fuck her. Had he not been hard already, the thought of being the first to fuck her in abandon would have done it. He knew he had to make it gentle though, but a man could dream. Even though he shouldn't.

Yes, he definitively wouldn't be either fucking or making love to her. It was just straight sex to get her present status over with. Then they would continue their lives where they left off. Bella would probably want to celebrate her new status by going out with Alice and Rosalie and checking out the stock. And soon enough, she would find some chump.

oooo

They had decided that the last lesson should take place in her apartment. She would have the home court advantage, and she wouldn't need to leave after it was over – Edward would flee the scene after the appropriate period of time and perhaps some cuddling.

Edward knocked on her door and waited for Bella, wondering what she would be wearing for him this time. He could certainly handle another mini dress, he mused.

While he was still pondering the door opened and he saw Bella wearing…a hoodie and jeans? What the fuck? She suddenly didn't feel the need to dress up for him anymore? Not that he was her boyfriend and not that she wasn't beautiful regardless, but he had expected something skimpy, he thought mutinously.

He knew his stare wasn't flattering from the slight frown forming on her face, so he smiled quickly and pecked her on the cheek.

"So this is it. Are you excited, Bella?"

"Yes I am." she said, "Also nervous."

"I know what you mean." he gave her a wink, "It's not every day I get to initiate someone into sex. In fact, I think we should do a recap of all the past lessons, first."

"That actually sounds like a very good idea. It would feel much more natural and less forced that way." Bella said, feeling relieved. "It's just that I'm afraid it will hurt."

"You know that you can still say no if you want to, don't you? I would understand." He might die of his painful hard on but he'd understand.

"No, I want to do this. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's do this then." Edward said briskly, suppressing the want to roll his shoulders to get off the tension and get his head in gear. That might come off a bit insulting to Bella, he thought. As if he needed much encouraging to bed her. He was just wound too tight, that's all.

Touching. Touching was the first lesson, he reminded himself. He turned to Bella and took her face between his palms, looking deeply into her familiar brown eyes. There was a hint of fear there amidst a myriad of other feelings and he wanted to soothe her worries. Very carefully he moved his thumb on her cheek, enjoying the smoothness and the ability to touch her like this. He wouldn't have that privilege for very long, after all. He brushed her cheek slowly as Bella closed her eyes and leaned into him. He moved his finger down until it almost touched her lower lip that she had began to bite gently.

"Let me do that for you." he suggested huskily and leaned closer for a kiss.

Bella opened her lips and let him in, putting her hands on his neck and hair. She could clearly feel his hardness against her stomach as he held her tightly. At that moment she wanted this man more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. And thank God, for tonight he was hers. Bella shut out the thoughts of the future and concentrated on what was here and what was real.

After a minute or few of fervent kissing Edward came up for air and told her they'd better move this to the bedroom. Bella nodded, and lead him there by the hand. Somehow she didn't want to stop touching him.

Edward pushed her down to the bed and followed. Hazily he thought that she was wearing too many clothes but he just wanted to continue kissing her. He didn't remember kissing ever feeling this good before. The taste of her hot mouth, her tongue moving with his while her hands were busy tugging at his hair. That made it all the more hotter, knowing she wanted this just as much as he did.

For the life of him Edward couldn't remember what was supposed to come after kissing, but he was sure less clothes would serve that purpose. First he pulled off his own shirt and threw it away and then raised Bella's arms in between kisses to start pulling off her grey hoodie. He was soon deliciously surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her naked breasts were now exposed to him, her nipples already standing to his attention. His eyes darkened as he took one of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue on the hard peak before sucking with vigour. Bella squirmed and sighed, and the sound went straight to his straining cock that felt even more painful in his constricting jeans.

"I need to…get these off!" Bella moaned as she lifted her hips and tried to wiggle free of her own jeans.

Edward got off her and started to help, only to cease moving when it became apparent that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the jeans.

"Bella…!" Edward growled. His virgin Bella wasn't wearing any underwear. Hadn't been wearing any underwear when she came to open the door. Anyone could've been there! This was meant for his eyes only, he thought possessively.

"Did you like my surprise?" Bella asked hoarsely while pulling the jeans off. The question was genuine and not meant as a flirtation. Edward's strange reaction confused her, and she couldn't tell wether or not the growl was good or bad.

"Any man would. But you shouldn't do that or they might get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea like what? That I want to have sex with them?"

Edward started. Other men would get the idea that she wanted to get fucked?

"I don't understand why you'd be upset." she continued, "It isn't as if this wasn't the whole reason for doing this in the first place."

Edward knew he needed to do some backpedalling before he backed himself into a corner he couldn't talk his way out of.

"I'm just being a concerned friend—"

"Edward, what do you say about forgetting this topic and getting back to where we left off? I don't exactly feel like talking right now."

"You are right, Bella. This isn't what we were supposed to be doing. And I did like the surprise." he admitted, "I liked it a lot."

Edward took off his jeans and then sat down on the bed next to her where he ran his hand on her smooth leg as Bella shivered. God, why wouldn't he stop teasing!

"You think I'm trying to tease you?"

It took awhile for Bella to realize that she had made her accusation out loud. She blushed.

"That's how it feels like to me." she whispered.

"Silly Bella. I'm not doing this to tease you. I'm doing this to show you how a man should act around you…but if you're ready, we can move forward."

"I'm ready, Edward."

To prove her words true she opened her legs for him and beckoned him to join her.

Edward carefully climbed on top of her and gave her mouth a little kiss.

"Let me lick you first and make sure of it."

Thankfully she was already wet, hot and sweet. Edward started lapping at her cunt, refusing to believe that this could be the last time. He wanted to worship her from head to toe and to stop here in the middle where he could taste her the most. He licked and sucked and nibbled at her, all the while teasing her around the opening with his index finger. In a few minutes he would be buried there. He just had to hold on for a few minutes, he chanted at himself. What was a few minutes more.

After awhile Edward started making fast circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue while pushing his finger in her to the first knuckle. Bella was panting hard, mumbling unintelligible words. "Please come," he thought, "Bella, please come. I can't wait much longer."

"Edward..oh Edward..ohhh. I'm coming!" she shouted as she started to convulse.

Edward got up and waited for her to catch her breath, all the while stroking her sides soothingly.

"Let me fuck you." Edward pleaded, "Please let me in you."

"Come and fuck me, Edward," she said gently, still laying dazed and eyes shut. "Just be gentle at first."

Edward reached for a condom and then got on top of her like a snorting stallion, barely able to hold himself back while he put it on.

"Tell me if it hurts too much. I'll try to be gentle." he said, leaning down to kiss and lick her jaw and neck. He could feel Bella tense up a bit as she opened her legs more and…thought of England, for all he knew.

Edward took a hold of his cock and guided it to her opening.

"Would you rather I ease it in or do it fast?" he groaned, rubbing his cock against her.

"I guess I want it over fast."

Thank god, Edward thought.

"Get ready. Tell me to stop if it hurts."

Then he pushed himself all the way in with a single stroke.

Oh fucking Christ there was no way he would be able to last. She was so tight and hot and she was _Bella_. "You can't move!" he told himself, not until she adjusts. "You just can't."

"Bella?" he asked, half hesitating and half in agony.

"I'm…I'm alright. Just..wait a minute."

Edward waited, trying to think of England and Emmett in a brassiere but all he could feel was his cock throbbing _inside Bella_, desperate to move and aching for a release.

"Bella. Bella sweetie I'll have to move soon. I just…can't…" he grunted.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm alright. You can move." she said, stroking his hair slowly.

"I'm sorry I can't make it better for you, I just have to fucking move or—"

"Shhh, shhh. It's good."

He started moving with uneven strokes and jabs and felt himself starting to come. And it wasn't his usual kind of orgasm, it packed a mean punch. He panted and writhed, covered in sweat.

"Bella…oh fuck. You're so tight. Bella!"

And he came, remembering all too soon that now it was done. The last dating lesson.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**End note:** Considering how damn blocked I was about this chapter, please leave a review, even if to tell me you hated the long wait and that the chapter sucked. Please!


	8. UPDATE! CHECK CHAPTER 7 AKA LESSON5

I just updated The Dating Lessons, and realized that since I did that by deleting the Authors note that served as the last chapter, no one would get notified. My first authors note, so I was clueless and stupid. Check out the actual new chapter, called Lesson 5: Sex


End file.
